kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Blaid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the Blaid Radiant page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WolfRisingSun (Talk) 00:08, January 12, 2010 Congratulations CONGRATULATIONS Given the hard work you've been putting into your fanfic, I've made a colossal decision. As of this moment your now an administrator! I won't be running this wiki forever, Once I do leave I want you to take up the mantle. Until then, enjoy being a second-in-command administrator! You've earned it Blaid!!! WolfRisingSun 11:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Wanted to say this..... I couldn't get in contact with you earlier, but I wanted to say two things: 1) Sorry I've kinda slacked on my story, I'll get back to work on it 2) I most likely won't be able to update at all over the summer. There is a chance I might be able though Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dark Illusion True, you gave it a name, however I wanted to name it myself Evnyofdeath 20:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Fine, I'll change the name! I just want to name the weapon's MY character's use is all. Evnyofdeath 22:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Sup Been awhile since we've talked. Everytime I've been able to get online, you aren't. Evnyofdeath 02:09, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I Need Your Advice Nilmax, one of the users I just deleted for his irrelevant contributions, has emailed me! He got me yahoo address and sent me this message, sayin I'm no better than Big Brother from 1984, enforcing my views on this wiki. Well, I think he might partially be right. If that's the case I don't think I can continue as an administrator. But I also can't give up on my fan game, "Kingdom Hearts III". I've put so much work and effort into this thing, I just can't up and delete the thing, hoping to forget it! I just don't have the guts to flush KHIII all down the drain. That's why I'm asking for advice. Do you personally think I should resign, if yes that what should my course of action be. If no, then how could I improve myself as an administrator? WolfRisingSun 14:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Watch it. You are breaking the most important wikia rule. You cannot use your priveliges like YOU are now. You have been reported to the staff and will LOSE your priviliges so if you like your position you should unblock the people you blocked for selfish reasons and stop. So STOP this TYRANNY! Kajalamorth 02:22, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Keep it Up No need, you've done a good job with those guidelines. Keep it up for now, I'll help out until we finally iron out the complete rules. Once those are implemented, then we decide who has the honor of booting off that shmuck that's threatening us now! WolfRisingSun 13:38, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay If I came as rude I am sorry. I wanted to say don't instantly ban people. Warn them its frustrating and this is no threat. Also I would like to admit I don' t like being called scum by WolfRisingSun. I came here as a messenger go here I will leave here but you seem to at least understand the responsibilities of an admin. Others here do not. I had to do it I've stepped down as an administrator. It had to be done! Those assholes will never stop hounding me over administration, at least as long as I'm running it. So just continue on without me, I'lll still be here. Just working on KHIII, that's all. Nice working with you, Blaid. WolfRisingSun 11:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Any Chance you could unblock Kingdom Hearts III for me? I forget to do that before I resigned. WolfRisingSun 11:21, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean to block myself, I had it protected by putting on Admins only can edit. But after I resigned I myself couldn't get on KHIII. So if you could just adjust the settings, I'd greatly appreciate it! WolfRisingSun 14:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Keep Fighting Funny how the talkpage fighting seemed to end the minute I resigned. I knew, god damn it I knew it! This wasn't about rules at all, those douchbags had a grudge against me and used guidlines and other crap to drag everyone else in. Forget what I said about getting rid of the additional rules or about unblocking everyone! My advice to you as admin is to keep fighting those clowns, they may have won the battle by forcing my resignation, but under no circumstances can you let them win the war!!!! WolfRisingSun 21:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Can't speak for whoever else was involved in this matter, but I was on vacation at the time. I don't have a grugge against you, I don't even know you. You're turning this into a personal crusade with all your talk of war and whatnot. I'm trying to discuss this in a civil manner with you and all I get are ad hominem attacks and over-dramatic tantrums like this one. Xerruy 21:57, July 24, 2010 (UTC) KHII ½ category Yeah, I thought I did something wrong there. If you could create the category for me or explain me how to do it properly I would be very grateful. Xerruy 22:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC)